Kamen Rider Emerald Ep 1
by ReaderPal
Summary: 14 years after KR Black RX, another terrorist organization has emerged more powerful and terrifying than any ever before, the Kamen Riders will need help more help this time. Fortunately, they're going to get it in the form of the most unique Rider ever!
1. Scene 0 Deception, Plotting, and Kaiji

**AN: **this story was originally a screenplay that was modified into a format that is acceptable for this website. This story is a continuation of Showa- Era of Kamen Riders shows and takes place 14 years after Kamen Rider Black RX. Also, please note that the episode title is near the end of this chapter for thematic reasons. [This story was revised due to some script elements that needed to be removed]

**Disclaimer: **I only own Kamen Rider Emerald and her alter ego, the techniques the character uses in this story (nearly all of them will be listed at the end of the final chapter, except for one or two that are critical plot points) the orphanage director, and the new monsters in this story. The characters, symbols, concepts, and other trademarks belong to the Toei Company and Ishimori Productions. Also, the song used in this story is a parody of Kamen Rider Kuuga theme song that is largely based on some of the English words, but I thought I heard when I listened to this song for the first time.

**K****amen ****R****ider ****E**_**merald**_**! **

**[**A story adapted fromA Screenplay. Both Made By Readerpal**] **

{**Introduction Sequence**}

The episode starts near a deserted alleyway at night time. At first, the camera shows nothing but the street filled with shadows. The street is empty, and the only movement is the bits of trash on the ground, blowing in the wind.

Then a blue trailer truck comes in to view (the camera now gives a close-up) as it speeds down the spooky shadow laden street and slightly above average speed. The truck drives backs up and turned into a 3 foot long driveway. It then turns, and then momentarily stops in front of a white garage door and this door is then open as the creepy sympathy music going on in the background starts to go higher and higher.

The back of the truck opens as camera zooms in. Several men and women dressed in black burglar-like outfits, wearing a thin layer of shoe polish (to obscure their faces against the blackness of the night) get up to him they're sitting position and turn around in order to nail down so that each one can grab a crate. They then carefully jump off the back of the trailer's floor.

The people then go into what seems to be it oddly shaped warehouse. The camera now gives a close-up to assign on the front of this building that says "Inner-city Tokyo Karaoke Club" in Japanese (obviously the place used to be a warehouse). The camera zooms in again and shows that the boxes are marked "property of S.G.D* Entertainment, a division of the Demon Electronics Corporation."

The people then go back to the truck once more and deliver some more crates. Dearing this time, they have not said a word and are eerily silent, as though they are afraid to speak. They are then shown getting back into the truck, sitting down again as the door like that of the garage closes automatically. The truck, then drives off into the darkness, and soon disappears from sight.

A bit further inside the building the camera pans there are people revealed to be waiting inside for the crates, and now come to collect them.

The camera turns to one individual, and at first, you could only see their right shoe which has a skeleton foot design on it. Then the camera moves up the individual's leg in the camera then pulls back to get the audience overview of the figure. The person is dressed in a white skeleton costume with small purple horns above their eyelids. There are holes for them to see out of and a hole that can speak out of which is covered by an inch thick red piece of cloth. The cheeks of the skeleton costume faces are all green, and they all wear stereotypical French hats. Alongside the oddly dressed men and women are several scientists wearing white lab coats and dark pants. The scientist who appears to be the leader of the group is also dressed in the skeleton costume. This scientist now looks at a clipboard min-chart in his left hand…

The scientist said "_this is the last weapons and electronic component we will need for our new, Experimental Soldier and Reconstructed-Human Enhancement and Training Facility…" _

The same scientist then opens one of the crates to reveal a large amount of ammunition and automatic weapons, along with several alien blades and guns, and other assorted weapons inside the crate. All but one of the crates are opened, examined, and then closed. The scientist looks at this one large crate which is a head taller than a 6 foot human. He then opens it with his body shielding their contents from the camera's view.

The scientist speaks again, in a loud but calm voice _"tell our glorious leader that our greatest weapon so far is ready (PAUSE)._ (His voice gains more e___motion_ with every word)_ That our project, Codenamed "Invulnerable Rhinoceros" is complete at last!" _

Scene fades out.

{**Introduction Sequence** **Ends**}

The screen is blank… then the narrator speaks.

Narrator: after almost ten years a great and horrible the evil from a forgotten corner of history has come to finally fulfill its dream of world conquest Japan. Now this secret force (known for using diabolical creatures… both mystical and scientific… Made to cause chaos and death throughout the world…) has returned to conquer our small blue and green planet… only one warrior and its allies can stop this unspeakable evil… the time for a jewel of a Rider has come!_ Humanity needs…__** KAMEN RIDER EMERALD!**_

(as the Narrator speaks scenes of various common Rider battles are shown, followed by scenes of monsters causing death and destruction, a 14 your girl is shown squirming helplessly against the straps of the table she has been laid on only for her to become a fearsome-looking monster, finally an unknown figure in shadow appears briefly and is then consumed by light)

The Music starts up (it's a slightly modified version of the theme from Kamen Rider Kuuga, because I can't think of a piece of original music that would go as well with this show as the "Kuuga" theme.)

**When you count up from zero, will there always be 13 only… I don't think so!**

**Whether its tens centuries or a million years ago, the time has come for… the legend to be reborn again! **

**Even now, we must now… stride boldly into the light of day!**

**Emerald! Even now the time is come…**

**Emerald! Fill your strong body with green energy… **

**Emerald… let your hopes and dreams ride on me!**

**No fear, no pain, nobody knows my name…**

**You dare not show fear; you dare not feel pain, pick up your fallen form once again.**

**The path looks so long but there's no way I'm going to give up. **

**Now that the time has come, go henshin (transform)… **_**Kamen Rider Emerald**_**! (The show's name appears on screen, what the letters in green. Set against a purple** **sideways oval with a red background surrounding it.) **

[Onscreen Title (black words against red background):** Episode 1: Carbon becomes Emerald! The Final Kamen Rider is born!]**

Screen fades to black for commercial break.

**(**To Be Continued Next Chapter**)**

AN: Because of the way I divided the chapters there was originally less material to work with than expected so I had to add something of a special feature to the end of the story to keep the story from ending a quarter of the way through the fourth page. However, the next chapter should be much longer and probably will not need padding.

*The initials stand for Shocker Grand Deception or Super Giant Devil… just kidding! It really stands for Scientific General Development Entertainment. In the universe to this story takes place in this company is most famous for developing a series of highly popular science and technology souls for children and adults.

At least half of their income comes from the fact that they often act as paid consultants to the Japanese government in order to help to decide what company individual or project gets their annual Science and Research Grant. The grant funds a different project every two years. Unknown to the Japanese government, recently many of the projects that the grant has gone to fund have been done by dummy corporations that are using the funds for much darker purposes.

Anyway here's something of an extra or bonus feature. 

Some of the techniques that Emerald doesn't used in this story are:

**Emerald Ray: in which a beam of destructive green energy shoots from her palm; this is one of several finishing moves she has but is mostly used to weaken a monster.**

_**Devilish**_** Keen Thrust: in which her keen glows green as she thrusts it into a monster's gut; another finishing move but rarely used that way.**

**Emerald Eye Beams: two thin beams of light come from the pupils of her eyes and vaporizes monsters in a glowing green flash; this finishing move is very powerful and very destructive towards her enemies.**

**Holy Slash Of **_**Rider **_**Judgment: a sword of incredible power is the key to Emerald's greatest finishing move; it gathers all forms of energy around it through streaks of yellow light and then can be used to cut any monster in half or run it through; either way monster causes it to **_**almost**_** instantly explode and die.**


	2. Scene I Info, Suspicions, and new Foes

**AN: **this story was originally a screenplay that was modified into a format that is acceptable for this website. This story is a continuation of Showa- Era of Kamen Riders shows and takes place 14 years after Kamen Rider Black RX.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Kamen Rider Emerald and her alter ego, the techniques the character uses in this story (nearly all of them will be listed at the end of the final chapter, except for one or two that are critical plot points) the orphanage director, and the new monsters in this story. The characters, symbols, concepts, and other trademarks belong to the Toei Company and Ishimori Productions.

**Kamen Rider Emerald-****Chapter Two!**

{**Scene-One}**

The camera turns back on and reveals a large four floor building in the middle of a desert somewhere in Arizona. The building is made out of concrete and steel with part of the roof having been made of glass. The outside walls are blue and the roof is the grayish-green. The building has a somewhat smaller one floor structure that is a foot away from it. A sign in English proclaims it the "Motorcycle Storage and Repair Garage"; one inch below the sign said "Other vehicles welcome." The garage is made out of steel and the outside is covered by Plexiglas. The building his triangle shaped, the garage door is white in color. There is also a small wooden stable with horses as well as a brown wooden corral next to it

The Narrator speaks_ "this is the Kamen Rider Training Base, created by Kamen Rider One, this building serves as a gathering place, training facility, and relaxation area for any warriors and justice who need it but is mostly used by the Kamen Riders. The base is staffed by some of the world's greatest motorcycle mechanics, engineers, criminal operation analysts, chefs, decoding experts, physics experts*, martial arts experts, former members of the FBI and CIA, and the world's greatest cyborg and robotics experts." _

_The narrator pauses and then resumes "For many years the Riders have been traveling the world enjoying the peace they have long sought… However, recent events including a message from fellow former "Space-Sheriff" [now __Commander of Galactic Union Patrol__], Gavan concerning the disappearance of several leading criminals the theft of several spaceships with large cargos of alien weaponry, top-secret chemicals and bio-tech form an asteroid warehouse, and several advanced military defense systems have led the Riders to their current meeting."_

Now, the camera reveals the inside of the building where eleven figures sit.

The narrator starts to speak again, saying "_each one of these people is no longer human in the sense that (though at least five of them appear to be in their sixties) they are in fact, growing old only on the outside. This is because their insides are mostly *metallic, thus they are all cyborgs and can transform into powerful costumed warriors of justice. Their names are… [The camera turns to each one as their name is spoken. When their name is spoken their theme music is played for a minute.] __Kamen Rider One, Kamen Rider Two, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, Sky-Rider__ [AKA New Kamen Rider], __Kamen Rider Stronger, Kamen Rider ZX, and Kamen Rider Black RX__._ The camera now zooms in on the face of the antique clock in the room, it is midnight.

Kamen Rider One gets up from his polished wooden chair in the blue carpeted formal conference room in which the Riders have had meetings in over the last few years.

_The first Kamen Rider AKA One speaks "fellow Riders, a series of disturbing events throughout the world have prompted me to realize that a new malevolent force is gathering strength. This can mean only one thing a new terrorist group has been formed for the purpose of disturbing the seventeen year period of peace we have so rightfully gained after fighting against Shocker and its successors." _

Everyone stands in silence and ponders this potentially earth shaking development until Kamen Rider V3 speaks.

_Kamen Rider V3 asks "what series of disturbing events, do you mean?" _

_Kamen Rider One: one week ago a large supply of arms sent to the potentially unstable nation of Iraq by the American government disappeared on route. There he is no indication that the weapons are being used by any known insurgent, religious gang, terrorist, or otherwise fanatical criminal movement. The amount of ammunition missing is enough to arm the military's of many small nations. There are the ports The criminal syndicate has allied itself with a mysterious group with the power to make prominent young reform minded Japanese senators disappear off the face of the earth; only to have them reappear dead with bizarre but unspecified deformities and with surgical procedures done to them." _

_Kamen Rider Two stands up now to continue the speech so that "One" can take a brake "A large series of land tract have been 'unexpectedly' purchased recently. The buyouts by an unspecified 'privately held' company in remote areas has been contrasted by many people living in those same remote areas leaving suddenly after going bankrupt due to suspicious 'sudden' mortgage foreclosure by local banks. _

_Many of the world's most promising athletes have left the world of organized sports for a period of several months and upon returning doing feats in their fields that were thought to be impossible before. Only to have them disappear if soon afterward this time for good." _

_He pauses in his speech once more and resumes "finally the world's top genetic, robotic, supernatural, psychological, and cybernetic experts have statically stopped receiving funding and have left for laboratories reportedly built by the same unknown company that purchased the large tracts of land. _

_There is silence for a moment, then Kamen Rider One starts to talk again, saying "It's too much of a coincidence for all of these things to occur together without a single thriving force behind them. Everything one would need to build up a terrorist organization like Shocker, and __Destron__. Only this time they are not doing it in the shadows. They've either gotten stupider or boulder. They want us to realize what they're doing. They want us to come and confront them so that they can prove their superiority to us once and for all. I think we should meet their challenge. _

_Kamen Rider One takes a deep breath and shout "What say you, masked champions of justice?"_

_All the other Kamen Riders responded, shouting: Aye!_

However, now one of the Riders asks a question.

Kamen Rider ZX* asks_ "what about Kamen Riders ZO, Riderman, and J? We have no idea where they are."_

Kamen Rider One replies_ "at this point we will just have to hope that they will join us at some point… Now I think we would more accomplish if we split into four teams. This is because there are four places we need to be investigate the because of the land line as buy outs with what seemed to indicate the sites of this new terrorist organization's future base locations. _

_At each of these locations I have contacted a super powered fighter for justice who will be your guides and aid you in battle if need be." _

_Kamen Rider Two said "The teams in each of the four locations will be: I, Two, and Amazon will investigate the tract of land in Africa with____Mobile Detective Jiban__, Kamen Rider X, Sky-Rider will go to Australia and work with __Kikaida*__who has been staying there and taking a well deserved semiretirement after several years of wandering the globe fighting crime and evil, Stronger, and ZX stay here America and team up with __Inazuma__n_,_ and finally__ V3, and Black RX will join forces with __Metalder* back in Japan. Do you have any objections or questions gentlemen?" _

None of the Riders speak or nods their heads so their leader proceeds.

Kamen Rider One then hands each group a set of directions to the places where they will meet their allies. The directions say that Rider team's respective allies will tell them the location of the areas they will investigate, after they have met.

The Riders now split up into their teams and go to the large garage where their beloved motorcycles are parked; each one hums the theme music that their economic benefactors at Toei* had provided them with while they do this…

They get on to their motorcycles and ride across the sandy desert until they split up into their four teams as the screen fides to black.

**[Scene-One Ends]**

_*They still want to figure out how they defy the scientific laws of physics and gravity after all these years._

_*In the universe of this show the Kamen Riders have a licensing deal with Toei, the allows the company to use their characters and the events in their battles against their enemies as plot points in the various common rider television series. The last shows that had this arrangement were Kuuga and Agito, although Kuuga had a darker postscript that was not shown and the "Lords" of Agito had a different origin. __Kamen Rider Ryuki__ was it an original production by Toei and did not involve the Kamen Riders at all. They disliked the show for personal and philosophical reasons. The show usually takes place one year after the threat that the Riders are facing has been defeated, the deal has proved to be quite lucrative for Kamen Riders and most of their income is generated by this deal._

_* __Kamen Rider ZX did not get his own show because the __Badan Empire did not last long enough for a years worth of stories to be created around it. Also, while be organization lasted only six months it has the highest child death toll of all the organizations. Because of this series audience the children who were killed or mutilated by the various terrorist organizations that the riders fought against could not be shown. In any case the Badan Empire was destroyed before it had really gotten off the ground as a worldwide organization, partially because the Riders did a series of preemptive strikes that severely damaged the organization before it started its operations. That particular occasion was the only time that the Great Leader (known in that incarnation as the "Grand Badan Boss") was successfully destroyed without its self-destructing. _

_* __Kikaida finally ended up marrying the girl he loved after she convinced him that the gap between human and robot was not quite as big as he made it out to be. His wife ended up having her brain and soul transferred into robotic body after being fatally injured on a camping trip in Australia. _

_*In a similar manner after Dr. __Komyoji manage to repair__ Metalder's "transformation circuit" __Bijinder started to tag along with him on his wanderings and the two were married eight years later. Bijinder____got her own transformation circuit plus a strength and weapons upgrade as a wedding present form____Dr. __Komyoji____(one of the last bits of robotic engineering he did before his death in 1991). There were no Kamen Rider shows form 1983-1988 (Gorgom is not considered to be a terrorist organization, but is instead classified as a 'crime cult') due to the __Neros Empire being a combination of nearly every criminal organization on earth._


End file.
